


First Thought

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Meeting, Fluff, Humor, I Don't Even Know, I'm stuck with those two stupid Captains as OTP what am I supposed to tag, Law being Law, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Romance I guess, Same universe, Xmasprompt, but with soulmates marks added, first thought, honestly I don't know what to say about them, mention of zosan, sabaody past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Prompt inspired by: "Soulmate [AU] where your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you"ORHow long did it take for them to figure this out? [LAWLU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back! At last!  
> I missed writing LawLu or even just One Piece prompts! Gosh, I'm so happy. 
> 
> So I saw this prompt on Tumblr - where I spend most of my time yeah guilty oops - and I don't know, I just talked about it to friends and one of them what would have my OTP thought and then it became obvious I had to write something about it.  
> Also, I'm maybe (hrm) late but this is for the Christmas Challenge on Tumblr 'Day 1: First impression/meeting'. 
> 
> Well now all I have to say is just... enjoy!

As the man was closing up the mermaids' selling by declaring the last "winner", something crashed into the building provoking chaos among the filthy 'spectators' of the 'show'. They started to panic and scream as some ran to the exit, most certainly believing they were under attack. He, on the other hand, didn't move. Neither did his crew.

A boy's voice came out of this chaos, screaming things to – or with – someone with green hair, and it didn't take long for Law to guess it was the Mugiwara crew's second missing to the reunion. Thus, the other must be his Captain at last?

And then the younger man turned to them, showing his face.

“Oh, so that's you, Mugiwara-ya,” he thought, smirking.

 

* * *

 

Luffy leaned on him, his arms around his waist. He felt his hair, his skin and the heat of his body against his, and he unconsciously relaxed. Although Law would never admit it, he appreciated the other Captain's presence.

“Torao, what are you doing?” he asked.

“Nothing,” the Surgeon of Death quietly replied. “Just thinking.”

“About what?”

He sighed. He felt Luffy's head leaning on the right, as he usually did when he wasn't getting something or waiting for an explanation.

“Remember our first meeting?”

“No. Yes. Maybe?”

Law chuckled. Of course. He was Luffy, after all.

“Sabaody island. Celestial Dragon punched in the face?”

“That bastard!” Luffy shouted for a second. “I'll never regret this, though.”

Of course he wouldn't. One of his friend had been in danger, and he had never been the kind of person to leave his friends behind. Law did know, as he had been victim of this stubbornness of his several times.

“So, what about it?” Luffy asked again.

“When did you realize your soulmate mark appearance?”

It took Luffy a few seconds before he finally answered.

“I don't really know. Back in Amazon Lily, maybe. After I got separated from my nakamas, in their prison. I honestly didn't think about it anym- wait, why are you asking this? How do you know I didn't have the mark before?”

Law sketched a smile.

“Maybe because I didn't have mine before either?”

“Wait wha-”

Of course, they would eventually have talked about it, one day. Law showed him his arm and the sentence written on it:

“ _Who the fuck is that dude next to the cool bear dressed in orange?”_

Luffy stared at it.

“And?”

“I figured it was you,” Law simply said, almost shrugging.

“Could have been anyone, you don't get to see a bear like that everyday!” Luffy laughed.

“Maybe.”

… Though he doubted everyone would have thought that as they were seeing at Law for the first time. He often heard people calling him “creep”, “intimidating”, “weird”, “strange”, but never “dude next to Bepo”.

The Heart Pirate's Captain turned to him and looked at him right in the eyes.

“ _Seriously_ , you really _had_ to think that? Your first thought about me?”

When Bepo discovered it, he grew so horrible to bear (no pun intended) for an entire month, so proud to be on “Law's new great tattoo”. He even _dared_ to say he would gratefully accept to be the best man. The bastard.

“So you're my... what, soulmate?” Luffy suddenly said as if he had just realized it for the first time.

“It appears so.”

Wait... 'as if he just realized it for the first time'... what if... he had just confessed having discovered it only at the Kujas island, hadn't he?

“Luffy-ya, you... didn't know?”

“Nah.”

Oh man.

“Show me your arm?”

Luffy showed him. _“Oh, so that's you, Mugiwara-ya”_ was written on it. His exact thought the day he'd seen Mugiwara no Luffy, one of the infamous pirates of the new generation.

“'Mugiwara-ya', you never figured out?” Wasn't he the only one calling Luffy that way?

“Well, I didn't really think about it.”

He could bet he even had forgotten about it, yeah. He knew his boyfriend way too well.

_Boyfriend_ , gosh. When he thought about how he used to think in the past, and how he didn't believe this soulmate shit and never cared about it, pretty sure he'd never find them – or even never have a soulmate in the first place. Not that it had changed much, though. He remembered saying once to Bepo: “Even more if it meant to be stuck with that guy screaming on every single roof he'd become Pirate King.” So much deny.

If he'd known.

“And it was so less cool than Zoro's or Sanji's...” Luffy complained. “I mean, _'What's this swords-algea doing in my restaurant?'_ and _'Does this ero-cook really has a curly-brow?'_ were absolutely great.”

_So that was what this was about?_

“Sorry for not really controlling my thoughts,” he sarcastically apologized.

“Shishishi!” he tightened his arms around him a little more, and Law almost choked, out of breath. “Don't worry, you're still the best Torao~!”

Come to think about it, his mark wasn't that bad, compared to the cook or the swordsman's from Luffy's crew.

Without looking like he was doing so, Law hugged him back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So this was originally supposed to be a one shot but I got an ask on Tumblr : "I'd like to request Law meeting Garp or Dragon in your Lawlu Soulmate AU". So I tried.   
> I would like to thank Fafsernir again for correcting me!  
> Also, I tried my best not to do anything ooc so I hope you'll like it. Enjoy~

****Garp took a look at his grandson's arm and frowned at the sight of the sentence tattooed on it. _“Oh, so that's you, Mugiwara-ya”_.

“What kind of person would call you 'Mugiwara-ya'? What's the 'ya' for?” he asked.

Luffy shrugged.

“WaiT _WHAT_ ” Garp suddenly shouted, realizing what it meant. “Does that mean _you_ have met your soulmate?!”

The way he pronounced those words implied that he was really surprised to learn someone would actually be able to bear and get along – as in a _relationship_ – with his grandson.

Luffy shrugged again, “Yeah, maybe, I guess?”

Threatening, Garpleaned on to intimidate him – but honestly, was it even possible to intimidate somebody as careless as Luffy? – and asked with his deep masculine voice: “Who is it?”

And, surprisingly, for the first time since the beginning of their discussion, Luffy looked more involved and affected by what was being said. He looked at him straight in the eyes and bit his lower lip. Garp didn't need a guide to guess this was bad news. Luffy would always do that when he knew he had done something he wouldn't approve, as his grandfather or as a Marine officer, or even both. Often both.

“Who's is it?” he repeated.

“His name is Torao.”

“To-what?” he inquired.

“Torao, that's how I call him.”

He frowned.

“Who the fuck is he?”

“... Maybeapirate?” Luffy replied without really replying, as his voice almost died before the end of the sentence.

“Oh, for gOD'S SAKE” he screamed, running out of patience.

Crazy. Those kids were driving him crazy. What on Earth had he done to deserve such a punishment? A Revolutionary son, and two pirate grandsons and now that? Well, that wasn't the worst part, actually, that was to be expected. _But, still_.

“Where's the little shit?” he asked.

Luffy swallowed. Seeing his grandpa again had been an obligation at the moment, as the old man wanted to have a moment with him for some reason, because it'd been a while, and they had just randomly ran into each other's boats on the sea so... By chance, Garp had sailed alone to “take some time” so no soldiers to fight, but it didn't change the fact that he had to endure his grandpa's brutality.

Well he'd gone easy on him for now. He'd known worse with Ace when they were kids.

“I'm here,” Law's voice said, breaking the silence.

He must have been listening to the whole thing with the rest of Luffy's crew inside the cabins, or that was a very good timing. Luffy turned to Law with a huge grin on his face. Law frowned a bit and sighed.

“What is it that you want, 'Garp the Iron Fist'?”

Garp raised his head and glared at Law. Law didn't move and stared back at him. Luffy, who was already thinking about things like what Sanji would cook for dinner, took advantage of the situation and left right away.

In the meantime, all of Luffy's crew were looking at the scene as if they were watching a real life western.

“Let us be clear. I am not going to talk as a vice admiral, but as a grandfather right now.”

“Fine.”

Garp relaxed a bit.

“Thank you for saving my stupid grandson's life back in Marineford.”

Law gazed at him, then slowly shook his head.

One second after, he was in front of Law, ready to hit him with one of his famous punches.

“ _Room_ ,” Law simply said without flinching. “ _Shambles_.”

Garp found himself hitting the floor at the exact same place he had just left.

“Son of a bitch,” he muttered.

“What was that for?” Law asked, not looking even slightly disturbed by what had just happened and the quick change of attitude.

Though, to everyone's astonishment, Garp began to laugh loudly.

“Well done, kid! But I went easy on you.”

“A test?”

“Who knows...? I may have a problem with kids raised up by marines and ending up as pirates.”

Law immediately froze, knowing perfectly who was Garp referring to. After all, wasn't Garp one of Sengoku's best friends? Corazon had taught him a lot despite the little time they had together, but to Garp's eyes, he was without any doubt considered as Corazon's legacy – as he had sacrificed himself for him – and therefore indirectly Sengoku's.

Law remembered his discussion with Sengoku after Doflamingo's fall, and how the man had confessed, tearfully, how much he had loved Corazon as a son.

“Can I see your arm?”

Although Law didn't like the idea, he didn't feel like he could refuse this to Garp either. At the first sight of the mark, Luffy's grandfather burst out laughing. _“Who the fuck is that dude next to the cool bear dressed in orange?”_

The Surgeon of Death scowled, not really appreciating to live for the 100th time this situation.

“Well good luck with living with this one as your soulmate, and with that thing on your arm!”

The bastard was almost crying. It wasn't that hilarious! But then Garps face came back to its severe expression which could almost look scary – but not to Law.

“I gotta go now. I just remembered I left my food cooking at the HQ and it's probably in flames right now. OI. LUFFY COME SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR GRANDPA!”

No answer, of course. Everyone was expecting it. Luffy's love for food was stronger than anything, they could tell. Maybe that was a family thing. Garp turned back to Law.

“Next time, don't expect me to treat you differently from the others, though. You'll remain a pirate to me.”

Law almost smirked. Of course he was.

Less than a minute later, Garp was gone, and all of Luffy's crew came out of the cabin they were 'hiding' in.

“We're going to eat soon,” Sanji said, acting innocently, as if he had not just spied on them at all.

“So, what did he say?” Nami asked directly _._

Law muttered a “nothing” as he entered the his room and warned his damn soulmate. “Luffy-ya, if you're looking into my stuff again I will cut your arms and hide them so well you won't be able to steal anything for months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it don't hesitate and leave me a comment/bookmark/kudo!   
> Also, I'm looking for a beta right now to correct my one shots about Lawlu and/or Zosan, so if anyone's interested please let me know! I do need some help with my mistakes - as I am not an English native.
> 
> Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> I hope you liked this prompt, I really enjoyed writing it.  
> Oh, and as for the challenge I told you about, you can find the blog under the name 'Xmasprompt2016', my friend, Fafsernir, who also corrected this text, and I are running the blog! You can participate whenever you want and even post like me, in late. 
> 
> Have a good day/night/week/month/year/life- wait I'm going too far.


End file.
